


Anything your say

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Marking, Angel Parrish, F/M, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Nephilim, Nephilim Stiles, Werewolves, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marked him.” Derek growled quietly<br/>“Marked him for what?”  Scott asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A hunter walks out from behind a tree, he wore a lazy smile as he stood there with a cross bow in his hands and a shot gun on his back “Ah the famous McCall and Hale alphas and their human bitch, I heard my wolf tried to have fun with you.” He said as he looked at the teen in the red hoody. Stiles glared at him but stood between Scott and Derek “I’m Black.” He smirked at them   
“I’m not their bitch!” Stiles hissed, the hunter didn’t answer him he just pointed to Derek who had the hunter’s wolf at his side  
“Hand me my wolf aaand I won’t kill your bitch.”   
“I’m not a bitch!” Stiles yelled a little louder  
“We want you out of our town and go and be someone else problem.” Derek snarled   
“Sure fine whatever.” Black said as Derek pushed the wolf towards the hunter.

Once the brown hair wolf got to the black hair hunter “Did they hurt you?” He asked as he untied him and caressed the wolf cheeks and smiled at him lovingly   
“No.” The wolf smirked as he nuzzled the man’s neck he then leaned up and whispered into his lover’s ear “I still want him.” He giggled, Scott and Derek stiffen and looked at each other and then to Stiles. Whiles Black warped his arms around the brown hair wolf waist he kissed his neck “I want to watch you fuck him before you let me touch him. I want to taste his blood in my mouth as I give him the bite.” He purred, Derek and Scott growled as they heard the wolf speak.  
“Once we kill the wolves.” He smirked as he looked back at Scott, Derek and Stiles. He raised his cross bow at the leave of Derek chest “We will be taken the bitch now, my pet seems to have taken a liking to him.” He fried the cross bow sending a bolt at Derek. 

Derek moved out the way as it sailed passed him and hit the tree behind him, the wolf ran at Scott knocking into him slamming him into a tree, before he Stiles ran at Stiles pushing him to the ground and started to try to bite him. Scott jumped up and went to pull the wolf off Stiles but only to stop short when a figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the brown hair wolf by the back of his neck and threw him into the nearest tree. The hunter spun around when he heard his wolf whimper in pain “SAM!” He screamed as he trained his cross about at the man in white “YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLE!” The hunter yelled as he fried a bolt at the new comer. The man grabbed the bolt in mid-flight before braking the metal bolt into with one hand   
“You were given a choice Black take your whelp and get out of my town.” The man said in a calm voice.

Stiles looked up at the man in white in front of him, he couldn’t make out his face it was shielded by an odd glow that made it hard to tell who he is. “I will kill you!” The hunter know as Black snarled as he threw his cross bow to the side and pull the shoot gun in front of him and started shooting at him. Frowning the man in white waved his hand and the hunter collapsed, Sam whimpered for Black but soon passed out where he laid.

All eyes turned onto the man. He turned back to Stiles and reached out holding his out to Stiles offering a kind smile. Swallowing an odd feeling Stiles took the hand and let the man pull him like he weighed nothing, it was such a rush that it made Stiles dizzy. He felt a hand work its way around his throat and tightly slight making him gasp in shock as he was pulled around to face the two wolves “Let me go!” Stiles gasped as his hand moved to the man’s hand.

“STILES!” Scott yelled as he watched his best friend get grabbed by a man dressed in white. He had his hand warped around Stiles throat making the teen stand still as he was pushed him against his chest. The man had brown hair with honey gold eyes, one of the oddest thing about this man is he wasn’t wearing any shoes, the teen in his arms struggled to get out of his grip  
“Let him go!” Derek growled as he stood to the side of them all wolfed out like Scott  
“Hardly going to do that.” He chuckled as he slipped his hand under Stiles shirt and rubbed the flat plans of the teen’s stomach, he leaned into Stiles neck and sniffed his skin. Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the man to sink his teeth into his neck. 

Stiles froze as he felt the hand rubbed gentle circles on his abdomen “I said let him go!” The older alpha snarled, as he flashed his red eyes at him, the man chuckled as he flash his white eyes making Derek freeze as he tried to stalk over to him, he stood there watching with horror as he realised what this man was  
“Ah now you see.” The brunette chuckled as white light bloomed from his hand and spread into Stiles stomach. The teen moaned and wiggled as he tried to get away from the warm heat spreading from his stomach  
“STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Scott yelled, Stiles whimpered as hear the man whisper in his ear  
“I’ve chosen you my little Nephilim for an important task, I need you to carry on my line.” He tell him as he turned Stiles head as he dipped his head and kissed him on the lips. 

While he spoke to Stiles both Derek and Scott has to put their hands over their ears because all they could hear was screeches coming from the man, they fell to their knees and cried out in pain feeling blood trickle between their fingers. The brunette finished speaking to Stiles he looked back at the wolves with a smirk at them before he disappeared in a blinding white light, Stiles stood there for a moment his eyes wide as he just stared off into the darkness and then drop to the ground as the white light faded into Stiles stomach.

Deaton looked up as he was cleaning the metal table when he heard the door being pushed open with brute force, that it left dent in the wall. The vet looked up when they walked in Derek was still carrying the teen as he laid him down on the cold metal table “What happen?” Deaton asked   
“We ran into an angel.” Derek told him, the vet froze and looked at the older wolf in the eyes, there was no words for a long time as he looked at the blood down the side of both wolves’ faces  
“Are you sure?” His voice sounded strained as he spoke  
“Angel are you kidding me?” Scott scoffed as he looked at the pair of them. Derek looked to Scott as if to say ‘what the hell do you think happen then?’ Before looking back at the vet.   
“His eyes glowed white Deaton, we can’t get a good look at his face it was distorted by his glow and he spoke to Stiles, but all we could hear was screeches.” Derek said, Deaton frowned as he turned to look to Stiles  
“What did he do him?” He asked as he looked Stiles over   
“Held his neck, and placed a hand on his stomach there was a white glow on his stomach after the angel left.” Derek said, Scott still scoffing at the idea it was an angel. Deaton pulled Stiles shirt up and looked at his stomach but saw nothing, he placed a hand on the skin and started to press his fingers in a bit. The unconscious teen groaned and turned his head to the side making the vet looked at the neck   
“Yep it was angel.” Deaton said, as he pulled Stiles shirt back down. Derek and Scott looked at the mark on his neck, it was like a healed burn on Stiles skin. Scott squinted as he looked at the mark to him it looked like a triangle with what looks like a feathered arrow though the centre  
“Angel?” Scott asked, lifted his head up to look up Deaton looked at the young wolf   
“Not as in god’s work forced. These are powerful supernatural being that are millions of years old, they are seen as Angel’s because they are always in white and they always seem to glow, don’t wear shoes.” Scott frowned as he looked back at Stiles who was now groaning.

 

“What did he do to him?” Scott asked as he watched Stiles roll his head from side to side, Derek took Stiles hand and held onto him letting the teen tighten his grip as he rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of his hand  
“Marked him.” Derek growled quietly  
“Marked him for what?” Scott asked, Derek now was getting annoyed with Scott and his fifty questions  
“See this mark I’m sure it belongs to one of the old Archangels…”  
“What like Gabriel and Michael?” Scott asked, Derek growled at Scott to keep him quiet and stop interrupting the vet  
“Yes as in those Archangels and as I was saying this marks belong to one of them, whose ever mark this is marked Stiles for a reason.”  
“No really never would have guessed.” Derek grumbled as he watched Stiles open his eyes. 

 

Derek took Stiles home after he had Deaton each him over to making sure he was alright. Stiles sat in the car and looked at the house to see that his dad wasn’t home “Thanks Derek for the lift.” Stiles said as he pushed the door open and slipped from the car   
“Stiles.” The teen turned to look back at him “Whatever this Angel wants we will try and stop him.” The wolf promises. Stiles smiled at him and leaned into the car closer to Derek and kissed his cheek   
“Thanks sour wolf, I will give you a call in the morning to check in and in the meantime if you see that glowing git kick his arse for me.” Derek just looked at him with wide eyes blinking as he gave Stiles a dull nod to say he heard him. Smiling Stiles pulled back out of the car and walked up to the house.

He closed the front door behind him and froze to the spot as he realised that he just kissed Derek on the cheek…what the hell is WRONG WITH ME!… his mind screamed at him as he went to get a drink before going to bed. He decide to call him dad to let him know about the unconscious hunter and wolf are chained up in the woods ready for him. “Hey Dad.”  
“Stiles are you alright? Deaton just called.” John said, Stiles frowned as he turned the tap on …damn that vet… he thought  
“Yeah Dad I’m okay, just tried and a bit of a head ache.” He mumbled down the phone as he filled his glass up with water before turning the tap off  
“Okay if you say so… I want you and Scott come in tomorrow to talk about what happen.” Stiles frowned and took a sip of his drink  
“Yeah okay, are you home tonight?” He asked   
“No sorry, got some work to do here.” John tells Stiles, the teen placed his drink on the kitchen counter and rubbed the back of his head   
“Alright I will being you some breakfast tomorrow.” He said “Night dad.”   
“Night son, I’m glad yours safe.” Stiles smiled against the phone  
“Yeah me to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met the Angel

The next day Scott went to see Stiles, so they could go see the Sheriff and then to pick up Stiles’ jeep. He walked into the house and let himself in, he could smell cinnamon and cooked eggy bread he knew it was Stiles and his dad favourite food well next to curly fries. Scott walked into the kitchen to see Stiles pushing some from the frying pan into a tub “Stiles?” Scott asked with a smile, the other teen spun around with his cheek bugling with Cinnamon eggy bread. He swallowed the food and then smiled back with a shy look   
“Heeeey ummm just making Dad some breakfast.” He said putting the frying pan down and went to close the lid on the tub as Scott looked at him  
“And how many have you had?” He asked, Stiles shrugged before he picked up the tube   
“Don’t know I was just really hungry this morning.

They walked into the station talking among themselves as they bumped into Deputy Parrish “Oh hey.” Stiles said, the man smiled at Scott and Stiles and his eyes lingered on Stiles a little longer  
“Morning you two, I heard you had some problems last night?” He asked with a smile both teen’s looked at each other before looking back at him   
“Problems?” Scott asked   
“As in you crashed and you got hurt?” Parrish said, Stiles nodded and smiled widely at him   
“Oh right yeah… you see can’t even remember…“ He chuckled as his eyes zeroed on the plate in Parrish hand and the wonderful smell that that hit his nose made his mouth water and his stomach grumbled. He licked his lips and smiled at the man in front of him “Are you going to eat that?” Stiles asked pointing at the man’s bacon sandwich. Scott eyes widen as he looked at his friend as Parrish looked down at his bacon sandwich   
“Stiles?” Scott gasped at his friend, Stiles didn’t even have a guilty look on his face as he looked at the food  
“No.” The Deputy smiled and held the plate out “I had my full.” He said softly as he handed it to Stiles, the teen took it happily as he looked up into his face   
“Thank you.” Stiles said as he started to eat it with gusto   
“Dude? You already scoffed down god knows how many plates of eggy bread you had?”   
“I’m starving! I will by him dinner or something.” Stiles mumbled on a mouthful of food, Scott rolled his eyes and dragged him away from the Deputy and into the Sheriff offices.

 

He had been in Beacon Hills for about year, and the rumours about it being a supernatural hot spot was not just fiction. He smiled as he leaned back in his chair blocking out the idle chit chat of his ‘co-workers’ and focused on the three people in the offices but he mainly focused on one person Stiles. He closed his eyes and listen to them talk about a rouge hunter and wolf team that killed werewolves and hunters alike. He then heard Scott tell the Sheriff about the angel that attacked Stiles…I did not attack him!… he thought angrily “He didn’t hurt me did he? He just left this stupid mark on my neck.” He smiled at Stiles defending him even tho he doesn’t realised who he was defending.

He was happy the way things were going, Stiles accepted food from him which made him burst with pride and his mark took its hold as Stiles body has already started craving more energy…won’t be long now… he thought …A couple more days. Just the werewolves I need to deal with, especially Derek he will need to back off for a while… He open his eyes when he heard someone slap something onto his desk, he looked wide eye at the man in front of him “Sleeping on the job Deputy?” Agent McCall asked with a smirk.

“Just closing my eyes for a moment Sir. It was a long night with those two in the cells.” Deputy Parrish said to him, McCall nodded and looked back into the Sheriff’s offices   
“Why is my son here?” He asked   
“Oh the Sheriff’s son has a crash last night and hit his head Scott was with him when it happen, they are just filling the Sheriff in as he only heard about it this morning about it.” The lie was easy to tell because half of it come from the sheriff when he was lying to him. He didn’t like to lie but he couldn’t really tell the man the truth, he would just think he was insane compared to what John would do if he found out it was him that magically impregnated his Nephilim son with the next of the arch angel line…he would shoot me…  
“I see, well they don’t look worse for wear.”  
“Yes sir, I believe they avoided hitting a deer.” He nodded, Agent McCall nodded and tapped the files that he dropped on the desk   
“Paper work for the two nuts in the cells, I would like you to look over the reports make sure they are sound, don’t want another hiccup.”  
“Yes sir.”   
“No cheek Deputy.” Agent McCall said looking at him with a frowned   
“I’m sorry sir but I’m all cheek.” He said to him as looked into the files.

Derek looked up when Scott and Stiles walked into the loft, Stiles was eating something else now and it was a big bag of curly fries “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat so much.” Scott mumbled as he watched Stiles cheeks look like hamster cheeks. Swallowing his mouthful before eating the rest “I can’t believe you a big plate of eggy bread, that poor Deputy breakfast and two beef burgers and two big bad of curly fries and once milkshake what is wrong with you?” Scott asked   
“He need the energy from the food, anyone who is marked my angel normally needs to eat their wright in food to keep their energy level up.” Derek said as he put the book about angels down onto the table   
“See Scott its normal after being stomach rubbed by an angel.” Stiles said as he moved to sit down on the sofa   
“Wash your hands.” Derek said   
“What?”   
“Oily fingers.” Derek said as he waved his hand towards the kitchen Stiles groaned and walked over to the kitchen. 

Scott watched him wash his hands and frowned as he looked at Derek “There is something you’re not telling us?” Scott as him, Derek looked at him and sighed and shook his head   
“Scott I’m still not a hundred percent about this I’ve never met angels before I know my mum had.” He told him, Scott frowned as he looked up to Stiles as he started to eat a apple   
“Look if he kept eating he’s going to look like blimp.” Scott said   
“Scott!” The young alpha turned around and looked Stiles who was looking at him with a hurt look on his face   
“Stiles…”  
“H…How can you be so mean? You have do nothing but moan about my eating!” The teen wiped his eyes when he felt tears started to flow down his cheek, Scott looked wide eyes not sure what to say to his friends’ sudden out burst   
“S…Stiles I… I’m just worried is all after last night and this morning with you making gooey eyes at very item of food. It’s… I’m worried about you I’m not trying to be mean.” Scott said, looked up at him slightly red puffy eyes   
“Promises.” Mumbled  
“Yeah promises.” Scott tells him. After that Stiles acted like nothing happen and kept on eating the bowl of fruit that was on the coffee table as Derek filled them in on what he read about angles from a book his mother had.

On the way back Stiles dropped Scott off at the hospital to see his mum. Leaving Stiles to carry on driving to the station to see his dad but as he walked in he saw his dad wasn’t there. “Hey where is my dad?” He asked looking towards Deputy Parrish who was sat his desk   
“Out there was a pile up some jerk stopped in the middle of the road with a tanker filled with fuel.” He said,   
“Yikes.” Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his head   
“Is there something I can help you with Stiles?” The Deputy asked   
“Oooh well since I stole your breakfast I thought I would buy you evening tea?” He asked with a slight blush  
“You don’t need to by me anything Stiles.” He smiled as he stood up as he notices the blush on the teen’s cheeks, he looked at the clock above the water cooler “However I’m off the clock now, why don’t I buy you something?” He smiled brightly at the teen, Stiles smiled back at him   
“Are you sure I mean…”  
“Stiles it’s fine. I will meet you in ten minutes your dad is going to pull another all-nighter.” The teen nodded and smiled as he watched the man walk to the locker room.

 

Parrish brought Stiles a three course meal and he ate the lot. The teen sat there licked he spoon of his ice cream “You really are hungry to day.” Parrish chuckled making Stiles look down at his spoon and then back up to the man in front of him another blush creeping up on his face   
“You’re not going to tell I’m going to get fat to, are you?” Stiles asked, shaking his head Parrish took a sip of his drink   
“No, there is nothing wrong with a healthy appetite and you’re not going to get fat your running around far too much.” He smiled at him and Stiles smiled back at him   
“Thank you Deputy.”  
“Jordan.” He said   
“What?” Stiles asked   
“My name is Jordan Parrish.” The man said as he took the bill of the waiter and put some money on the table   
“Jordan that means river right?” Stiles asked him as he took a sip of his own drink   
“Something like that, it’s biblical my folks thought it was a good name.” He said, Stiles nodded   
“Dad said you were born in English right?” Parrish nodded and leaned back and looked at him   
“Ummm yeah but I spent most of my life in America.” 

It was gone 10 when Stiles go home, he was starting to feel tried again when he called his dad to see how it was going, but the phone when into answer machine he sighed and left a message “Hey dad, just wanted to see how it was going, I’m just about to go to bed send me a text to let me know if you need anything tomorrow. Alright love you.” He said as he pulled himself up stairs and went for a shower. His mind was buzzing around thinking about all he’s eaten to day and thought it was a lot of food…maybe Scott is right?… He thought, shaking his head of those thoughts he let the water wash over his face …no I’m fine it’s as Derek said I need the energy… he told him as he turned the shower off and started dry off. He walked to his bed room and pull on some PJ bottoms on and a loose shirt, one of Derek’s old shirts from the when he hid out in his bed room. He checked his phone and sent some messages out to his friends before snuggling down for the night.

By morning Stiles was woken up by his phone ringing loudly, he grumbled as he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ears “Hello?”   
“Dude it 9.30 where are you?” Scott yelled, Stiles bolted up right and looked at his alarm clock   
“Oh shit… my alarm… it…it never went off… oh shit…” Stiles jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and ran into the bath room   
“I will just tell them you had a doctor’s appointment.” Stiles hummed in agreement as he stopped dead in front of the mirror “Stiles what’s wrong your heart rate changed?” Scott called out “Stiles?”  
“S…Scott I’m not coming in today...”  
“What why?” Stiles pulled his shirt up and looked at his stomach it was curved out like a bump and Stiles knows it not from his overeating this is something different, he also saw a mark of a hand print on his stomach where the angel touched “Stiles your scaring me answered me!”  
“I need to see Deaton Scott…” Stiles it his hand on his bump and then pull it back in shock  
“I’m on my way to yours!”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott got to Stiles house, to find Derek trying to calm the hyperventilating teen “Stiles look at me just breath okay just breath.” He said calmly as he cupped his face, there was tears running down Stiles face as his hands gripped Derek’s shirt.  
“Stiles.” Scott said as he walked over to them, Derek helped Stiles down onto the floor and kept in front of him “Stiles hey whatever the problem is we can fix it.” Stiles looked at him and shook his head   
“I think that is problem.” He whispered as he looked down at the bump. Scott eyes widen when he saw the bump under Stiles shirt   
“Come on Stiles let’s get you to Deaton.” Derek whispered as he helped pick him up.

 

“What the hell happen to him?” Scott yelled at the Deaton and Derek, the vet just looked at him as if he didn’t hear him and Derek just didn’t care that he was yelling at him, all he cared about was Stiles. Stiles sat on the metal table wearing his PJ bottoms and his largest hoody he could find, his bump still showing though  
“Is someone going to answer him?” Stiles asked looking up at them, Derek moved closer to Stiles and pressed his hand on the teen’s shoulders  
“Stiles I didn’t tell you this yesterday because I didn’t know if I was right.” He said quietly, he looked back at Deaton who nodded “So I called a friend who knows more about angels and I told her what happen and she said that the reason why you were eating so much yesterday was because of this.” He pointed to the bump Stiles frowned as he placed his hand on the bump   
“Why me? Why did he pick me?” Stiles asked as he started to feel tearful again  
“Because I think you are Nephilim.” Deaton said to him, Stiles looked up and frowned at him and went to open his mouth but someone else asked his question  
“Half angel and half human?” Lydia asked “I thought they were meant to be taller.” She said out loud, Stiles looked from her to Deaton.

He shook his head and tried to wipe way his tears finding it hard to stop them once they started falling…hormones!… he cursed himself as he looked at him “I can’t be.” Stiles said “I’m not Nephilim.” Deaton stood leaning against the door frame   
“I’m afraid that is the only away I can explain this Stiles, if you were not Nephilim then it would have taken us longer to figure out that you were pregnant for a few more months but with what Derek and Scott told me I say it very likely.” Stiles frowned and gripped the table biting his bottom lips again trying to stop tears from falling from his eyes again.  
“W…What do we do know?” Stiles asked   
“We find a way to get rid of it.” Scott said, Stiles snapped his head up and looked wide eyes at his best friend   
“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” Stiles yelled, at him the young Alpha froze and looked at Stiles right in the eyes   
“Scott you can’t just say something like that!” Lydia shouted at him while Derek tried to calm Stiles down again  
“What come on he’s…”   
“Stop.” Deaton tells him as he walks up to Scott, the vet took Scott into another room and closed the door behind him.

Once ushered Scott inside his offices he closed the door behind him and then Deaton turned too looked at Scott to see anger and confusion written across his face, Scott looked though the small office window to Stiles crying and being cared for by the rest of the pack…he can’t want that thing… He thought “He doesn’t want to get rid of it?” He asked as he ran his fingers though his hair  
“Scott you need to look at the bigger picture here. Stiles is carrying a child whose father is an angel if we try to take rid of it even if Stiles agreed to it the angel will kill us where we stand.” He told the wolf in a calm voice   
“But he can’t possibly want…”   
“He wants it Scott, Stiles wouldn’t kill a child no matter who the parents are. Would you?” He asked, Scott looked down feeling a shamed and shook his head   
“No I wouldn’t.” He mumbled weakly   
“Stiles is half Angel he is the best choice out there for this Angel, he won’t hurt him nor would he allow the baby to get hurt and as long as we don’t put them in danger we will be fine to.” He told him “Now I think it’s best if you went out there and start begging, because we can’t have the pack falling a part because the Alpha wants to hurt an unborn child.” Scott shook his head and flew out the door and went to Stiles.

When the sun started to sink down and the night was drawing in, the pack found themselves at Derek’s loft watching Stiles eat his weight in Chinese food. John was less than thrilled to find out what happen to his son all he wanted to know was there any way they could speak to this Angel. After an hour of watching Stiles slurp down boiling hot chicken noodle soup John asked again “Is there a way to speak to this Angel?” He snarled, he was itching to shoot the arse hole, to say he was shocked to learn that his son is Nephilim was an understatement he never knew his wife was angel.  
“Stiles can call him.” Derek said, without looking up from his beef egg fried rice and chicken in sweet and sour sauce, Stiles looked up at him and blinked   
“I can?” He asked with a shocked looked before he sucked up a noodle, Derek nodded where he picked at his food before looking at him  
“Yeah you can, he choose you and he must have told you his name?” Stiles looked at him blankly and sighed   
“He did but in Enochian.”   
“What the fu…flying fudge in Enochian?” John asked, he started to look more pissed off by the second   
“It’s the language of the angels. When we hear it, it sounds like screams that can make glass and mirror brake, but to angels or Nephilim it sounds normal.” Lydia explained as she picked up a pawn cracker  
“Right and I don’t care, Stiles call him.” John said, the teen frowned as he sat there and sighed   
“Fine but I won’t call him in Enochian.” He said as he wiped his mouth.  
“Thank god.” Isaac muttered, he never really thought about the name of the Angel he really didn’t see the point of knowing the name he just knew in the back of his mind he was always going to there “Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is Jordan Parrish


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment nothing happen, they sat and stood there frozen to the spot waiting for this Angel to appear, as the seconds stretched out it seemed that nothing was going to happen Lydia looked at Stiles who was now stealing food from other peoples plates “Is that the right name?” She asked, Stiles looked up at her and swallowed a mouthful of food   
“Well that is his name in English. I can try Enochian.”   
“No!” Came the collective cry  
“No no Stiles it’s okay just try again.” Father said, Stiles nodded and wiped his mouth   
“GABRIEL!” He yelled a little louder making Scott and Isaac wince as something started happening.

The windows started to shake in their frames and the doors rattled, it stopped him suddenly and the large sliding door slide open with a jerking forced that half the pack thought it would fall off. The last person in the world any one thought would be the angel walked in “Parrish?” John said as his hand went slack by his side “No you can’t be…”  
“The Angel sir?” He smiled as he walked more into the loft and looked towards Stiles and smiled at him “I’m afraid that I am. I’m sorry that I have lied to you…”  
“MY SON IS PREGNANT!” He snarled as he pulled out his gun and fire the whole clip into Parrish chest  
“DAD!” Stiles yelled as he stood up, with the help of Scott and Derek. “Dad stop this won’t help!” Stiles yelled at him again Parrish groaned as he looked at his shirt as white light appeared at the wounds before they healed up.  
“It helped me, Werewolf, lizard people, wailing woman demon foxes and now ANGEL’S!” He yelled, Stiles jumped back a little and looked at his dad who seem to calm a little before he looked back at Parrish. No one else dared to breathe a word as a pissed of Sheriff and the angel stood having a standoff, the wolves growled as they stood behind him while Stiles stood watching his hand was on his bump and nibbled his bottom lip.

Parrish gazed at Stiles looking him up and down, he could see the bump and smiled brightly that it almost made him shin. “Sheriff I choose your son, because he is Nephilim and he survived being possessed he is perfect to carry on my line.” John frowned as he started to reload his gun  
“Not helping your case Gabriel!” John sneered as he said his name as he click the magazine into the gun   
“I’m sorry I never said anything about who I am, but I haven’t survived this long by blabbing about myself, I still can die…”  
“Good to know.” Derek growled as he put his arms around Stiles and pulled him close  
“…Stiles is in no danger it will all be over in a week and he will give birth to our child.” Derek growled deeper along with the other wolves.   
“Derek take Stiles home I want a word with Gabriel myself.” The Sheriff asked, the older wolf nodded and started directing Stiles out the loft, the others followed behind the angered wolf sending dark look towards Parrish.  
“But I want to hear what they are going to say?” Stiles said “And I haven’t finished eating!”   
“I will by your more pancake rolls.” Scott muttered as Derek dragged Stiles out.

They were now alone in the loft, John still had the gun in his hands and his knuckles were turning white from gripping to tightly “Sheriff I am sorry I put this on your son like this, I know I should have ask or at least spoken about all this.”   
“Spoken? For god sakes Parrish you’re a bloody Archangel and you knocked my son by touching his stomach?” John yelled as he put his hand to his head and pulled it down his face with a groan   
“It’s better than me trying the normal method of impregnation, that would have made this worst wouldn’t it.” John nodded at that before he walked to wards the window and looked out seeing the cars have driven off.

John turned back to look at him and with a tried look “Do you know that Derek asked to date Stiles when he turned 18?” Parrish nodded   
“I am aware of everything in Stiles life, he is only a small handful of Nephilim lift. Younger angels tend to abuse Nephilims and if hunters catch wind of them they force them to use their powers to hunt other angel’s down. So far no one knows who Stiles really is apart from us and I will do everything in my power to keep him and our child safe even if means destroying half the world’s population.” John frowned as he looked him up and down   
“Let’s hope it won’t come to that, however you will do anything to make sure that any nasty creatures stay away from my son and grandchild. You will tell Denton what he needs to know about Stiles Nephilim side and your buying all the baby things.” He said, Parrish smiled and nodded, he was just happy he could still be a part of Stiles’ life without sneaking about.

“Sir I plan on make Stiles happy any way I can, I know that the wolf has chosen Stiles his mate which is why I had to act now before he could it could have made it very dangerous if I waited after they bonded.” John winced at the words he used but said nothing   
“What is your plan?” Parrish walked around the loft taking in the wolf’s home seeing little things that showed Stiles spent time there  
“My plan was and has always been the same since arriving in Beacon Hills is to continue my line. We’re a dying breed Sheriff it’s only the archangels that are still alive and even we find it hard to find the perfect partner. Stiles is… perfect.” He turned to look at the Sheriff with a small smile “I will not leave Stiles I will be there for him always and I hope in time even with him mated to the wolf that he would let me have another child with him.”  
“Hope is a big thing and sometimes is the worst thing.” John told him, Parrish just nodded his head in agreement. “I want to know about my wife?”   
“Ah no there is a tricky talk.” 

Stiles couldn’t sit still he had to get up and walk about, Derek watched him worried that he would disappear from sight. “Why did he send us out I want to talk to him. I mean he took me to dinner brought me a full 3 main course meal and he didn’t say anything one.” Stiles ranted  
“He brought your dinner?” Derek huffed at him, Stiles looked at him   
“Will I didn’t know he was Gabriel! I went back to the station to see my dad he wasn’t there but Parrish was, and I felt bad...ish for eating his breakfast so I was being nice and asked if he would let me by his dinner but instead he offered to buy me dinner.” Isaac sniggered at him and looked up at Stiles   
“I think you were meant to breathe while talking.” The blonde said, making Stiles stop and look at him before looking at Derek   
“Derek don’t be mad at me.” Stiles whispered, the older wolf looked up at him before walking over to Stiles and warping his arm around him  
“I’m not mad at you I am mad at Parrish. He marked you he got you pregnant.” He growled softly in Stiles neck  
“But he didn’t have sex with me.”  
“Whoa we’re going to far now!” Scott said   
“It’s cute.” Kira said with a small smile Scott looked at her as if she was insane “What it is?”


	5. Chapter 5

As far as Parrish is concerned Stiles was his, he was the first to mark him but he did recognised that Derek Hale asked the Sheriff first even before he came into town and he got the Sheriff approval, he didn’t. He stood in Stiles’ front room looking at the pregnant teen and the angry wolf that stood by his side. He was aware of the other wolves, fox hiding in the house he was going to let it go for now he could understand they were just protecting their friend their pack mate. “Sooo how is this going to work?” Stiles was the first to ask, Parrish smiled at him as he the two looked at each other.  
“You are carrying my child and under my protection and I will respect any wishes you want.” He told him, Derek huffed before he stood in front of Parrish and his eye contact.

“Let’s make his clear Gabriel, you as good as raped Stiles and as he is my mate and I am in my write to rip you a part.” He snarled at the angel, while Parrish stood there looking at him blankly.  
“Yes I am aware what my actions are thank you.” Derek glared at him his fangs starting to peek under his lips. “Stiles why don’t you go into the kitchen and get yourself something to eat.” Parrish said with a soft voice, Stiles nodded and turned to walk into the kitchen. Derek eye widen in shock to see how easy Stiles walked off after Parrish telling him to. “Your see, I can make Stiles just mine. I could just leave here with him and let you all deal with it. But I’m not that type of angel. I understand you’re his mate and I am willing to share him Derek.” Derek growled   
“He is not a toy!”  
“I know, but I unless you want us to become closer towards each other then we have no choice.” 

Derek was not a happy wolf, his mate is pregnant with this dick of angel, who seem to have the ability to control Stiles whenever he wants. “I can wait for ever Derek, Stiles will be around a long time after you’re gone.” Parrish told him, Derek shivered in anger and pain at the thought that they will never be rid of this wingless dick. “However you picked him as your mate and I’m not going to get in the away that but you must understand I am not leaving him.”   
“Derek.” Stiles turned to see Stiles standing here holding a plate of very large filled sandwiches “Derek.” Stiles whined as he put the plate down, the wolf walked over to him and warped his arm around him holding him close sniffing his neck   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Please don’t fight him Derek he could kill you before you could even wolf out.” Stiles told him, Derek shook his head   
“I’m never going to leave you. But we need to work this out, he is wants us to share you.” Stiles frowned slightly   
“I’m not a toy!” He told the angel  
“It’s a poor choice of words.” He said as he walked forward. Stiles looked back at Derek   
“We could just have a threesome relationship?” Stiles shrugged, Derek looked down at him and frowned  
“I don’t think I am ready for that Stiles, I still need to mate with you.” 

It was dark and Stiles was ready to curl up in his bed, but when he walked into his room he saw Derek was sat on his bed “Derek?” He called to him, the wolf looked up him as Stiles walked over to him and sat down on the bed as he rubbed the bump Derek turned around and warped is arms around Stiles and pulled him into his arms and kissed him  
“I love you Stiles.” The teen felt his heart stop as he felt the wolf sniff Stiles’ neck   
“I love you to sour wolf.” Stiles started to feel worried and pulled back to look at Derek “Are you leaving?”  
“No?”   
“Did you do something to piss of Parrish?”   
“No?” Derek said   
“Then what is wrong?” He asked, the wolf moved his hands down Stiles front and rubbed the bump and listen to Stiles moan slightly   
“The full moon is coming and I am having trouble with my wolf, I’m afraid that it/I will be uncontrolled.” Stiles frowned and placed his hands on Derek’s cheeks   
“Why what’s wrong with your wolf?” He asked looking into Derek eyes. He gave a tried sigh and took both of Stiles hands into his and kissed the palms   
“Mating Stiles, it wants to mate now. Before it was happy waiting until you were 18 but with the whole angel mess it’s becoming harder and harder to do that.”   
“Is that all, Oh come on Derek I am 17 years old I want sex even now with angel cakes here kicking me in the bladder. I am all up for it, strip me down spread me out slicked me up and fu…”  
“Stiles you’re pregnant.” Derek pointed out Stiles looked at him before he shrugged he off his shirt   
“Right so that means I still can have sex with my super sexy werewolf mate.” 

Derek kissed him dragging his hips closer to him rubbing their groins together getting a heavenly moan out of Stiles “I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek moaned Stiles made a nose before he pulled his mouth off Derek’s neck  
“I will hurt you if you leave me now, mama needs some love.” He pouted, Derek growled at him and pushed him onto the bed before ripped the jeans down his legs and threw them somewhere. Before he bend down and pulled the teen’s legs apart and started to lick his entrance. “Ooh oooh ooooooh fuck god Derek” Ahhhh fuck don’t stop!” Stiles moaned as he felt the tongue probe the hole pushing in slightly as he made Stiles a babbling mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Parrish met with Derek somewhere quiet and out the way from others, Derek didn’t like the fact that the angel wanted to meet alone as Stiles said he could click his fingers and kill him and none would know, but Derek agreed. He drove to where the Hale house once stood now is a building site, Derek looked down at his phone and saw he had one text from Stiles ‘Let a guy know ur buggering off after sexy hour u gave me a heart attack until I saw the note. Oh ask him if it’s normal for mini Parrish 2 b kicking? Love u’ He smiled at the teen smart mouth and sighed before he text back   
‘Sorry he just asked out of the blue, left u a present down stairs in the kitchen. Love u 2.’ 

Slipping out of the car he walked onto the sight where he saw Parrish standing waiting for him “You’re late.” He said as the wolf gave him a shrug. They stood across from each other very much like before when they were in Stiles’ home the angel stood there out of uniform and in some normal very day clothes   
“So what is it you want to talk about?” Derek asked…you’re doing this for Stiles… Derek told himself trying to remember fighting this guy would be his death or he would lose Stiles. Parrish started to paces running his fingers though his hair clearly thinking about what he wanted to say  
“I want…I wanted to say I’m sorry for acting like a dick.” Derek snorted   
“That is an understatement. You forcibly impregnated the Sheriff’s son and then threaten to take him away from very one he loves.” Derek growled, Parrish looked at him wide eye for a moment like he just realised what he’s done, he mutters something that Derek didn’t quite understand  
“It’s the primal Angel in me that every so often rears its ugly head.” He stopped for a moment “I’m sure you can understand that?” He asked  
“Sure primal need to protect your mate and cub.” Derek said “But let me point out Parrish he was mine first.” Derek pointed out, the other man nodded.

The wolf sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke again “I had a plan and it as working until you and your hand showed up.” The angel groaned and put his hands into his pocket  
“I know I know and again I am sorry, if there was anyone else I would pick them but I’m one of a few arch angels left and the older you get the harder it is for me to pick a human.” Parrish tells him, Derek gave him a quizzical look “It’s would kill a normal human.”   
“Then pick a wolf.”   
“It’s a bit late now you know and it would have never worked. It had to be Stiles I’m sorry there is only a handful of Nephilims in the world and most of them are either too old or too young.” There was no words for a long time.

Derek was watching him closely, still trying to figure out what they were doing “I already marked Stiles and I am not going to take him away from you or his family because I would regret that the moment I do. But you have to understand like yourself I have these primal needs that come out and it comes out around Stiles, I don’t like being a dick.”  
“Really I would have never guessed.” The Angel smiled and rubbed his hands together   
“Look that control shit I did on him, it’s only because he’s half angel and I marked him but your mark is stronger the one you placed on him 3 years ago. There is something I make him do.” Derek cocked his head to the side,   
“Like?”  
“Like I couldn’t make him sleep with me but I can get him to kiss me, I can’t make him kill anyone it’s not in Stiles nature to do that it would kill him and I can’t make him leave you or his family I was just showing off.” 

Derek nodded and looked down at his phone when he felt it buzz ‘OMG I LOVE YOU!’ came the text from Stiles, it made him smile before looking up at him “I know he will never look at me like he looks at you.” Derek wanted to say good but he couldn’t at that moment bring himself to do that  
“What is it that you want?” Derek asked him instead, the angel looked up at him and blinked with innocent eyes   
“I…I want… I want to be around my child and Stiles. I want to be friends with Stiles with you I’m not looking to jump into bed with him, it was just in my Arch Angel head.”   
“I think we can do just friends.”   
“Good because there is someone else I like.” He said quietly, Derek didn’t say anything he just nodded feeling a bit relax that Stiles is safe from him, but it still confused him   
“So all that talk about a threesome relationship was shit?”  
“Well no not really, I would like to be close to Stiles but I don’t want that kind of relationship with him as I said I was in my Arch Angel head, I go a bit insane.”

 

Stiles was bored and felt like he was going insane being stuck in the house, the only thing keeping him from loosening it was going the baby’s room. The pack is helping get things for him, Lydia and Kira decided to take it upon themselves to be the godmothers and been buying baby clothes and toys. He open the door to the room and walked in looking around the almost finished room. 

The walls were three different colour blues and the mobile above the cot was of werewolves and foxes chasing each other under the full moon. Stiles tiredly as he walked around the room, he walked over to an alcove where he looked at the pack tree as he like to call it, it was very one who was in Scott’s and Derek’s pack alive and dead they were all on there “See you will know everyone because they are important to. They maybe not be here but they shouldn’t be forgotten.” He told the bump, he got a kick as a response he chuckled tiredly as he turned to the big pile of fluffy toys and picked it up a purple fox pillow that Kira brought. She told Stiles in secret that she thought he would make a good fox. He didn’t know how to take that comment but smiled and took the pillow it was one of his favourites. He turned to walk over to the small sofa and sat down curling up closing his eyes going to sleep.

Derek walked into the house looking for Stiles and found the teen curled up on the small sofa, he smiled and knelt in front and pulled the teen’s hood off his head and looked into his face his peaceful face. He scoped him under his arms and picked him up and held close as he walked out the baby’s room and carried him back into his own room. Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s chest sighed at the smell of his mate “Derek.” He whispered as Derek lowered both of them onto the bed   
“Shhhh.” He whispered as he curled up behind him  
“Derek you back?” Stiles said opening his eyes   
“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you.” Derek told him as he ran his fingers though Stiles hair, the teen smiled at him and kissed his wrist   
“No I’m glad you did. How did it go?”   
“Shockley well. But I’m still unsure on him.” Stiles smiled and kissed him   
“As long as you’re in one piece I don’t care.”


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles groaned as he woke up, there was a drumming sound in his head as his hand move to his bump to feel his baby kick at his hand. Opening his eyes and looked around the room he was in, it was a dull dank metal room that had claw marks all over. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulled his hoody closer around him.

He thought back to how he ended up here. He had just finished speaking to Parrish about what will happen in a couple of days he hummed happily that this will be all over soon. Then the angel left kissing Stiles on the cheeks before walking out the house leaving the teen on his own as Derek was shopping for the baby and his dad was working. He sighed closing the door only to hear a knock on it, turning around he open the door and there was a flashing white light and then nothing but darkness.

He pulled himself up and watched as the door open, it creaked open making Stiles think that this cell was really old, when the door was fully open it letting the hash light in. Stiles winced and watched as two large men walked in and pull him up “Get off me!” Stiles snarled trying to pull his arm free. “LET ME GO!” Stiles yelled as he was pulled from the cell and down the dank hall way his bare feet scratched cross the cold floor that was littered with dead leaves and mud.” LET ME GO!” He the screamed louder.

The hallways ended thought a small door that the large men had to so thought one at a time and Stiles could think of a hundreds of Jokes for that but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’s hope that the pack will get here soon that his bond with Derek and Parrish would be screaming that them to come for him. “DON’T YOU DARE HARM MY BABY!”   
“It’s not your baby we want but its power.” Came a woman’s voice, Stiles looked up to see a dark hair woman standing there smiling, he was wearing a white gown  
“Y….Your angel?” Stiles gasped when he saw her move around the room and the faint glow, she smiled at him “No you’re not you’re a Nephilim like me.” Her smile dropped as she stood in front of Stiles and grabbed his jaw   
“It’s my birth right! You may be happy being a weak off cast but I want to be great and I’ve been waiting for an old one to rear their heads to look for me but NO THE MOST POWERFUL BRING IN THE WORLD CHOOSE A WEAK CHILD!” She screamed at him before putting her hand over Stiles stomach.

Stiles struggled to pull away from her not wanting this crazy bitch touching him “GET OFF ME! YOU DARE HARM HIM I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOTHING!” she looked at him and smiled brightly   
“Your baby will give me the power I need to become a angel, you should understand Stiles what it’s like wanting to be great.”   
“No what I understand is you’re a fucking crazy bitch you wants to hurt my baby!” Her smile fell from her face as she looked at the wolf large men   
“Put him on the table.” She snarled walking away from them. Stiles fought back pulling his arms kicking out even biting one man only to have a mouthful of dirt, the mud man turned to him and back handed “CAREFUL I CAN’T HAVE HIM GOING INTO EARLY LABOUR!” She yelled at them as they picked up the stun Stiles and put him on the table warping the leather straps around his wrist and ankles. “I still don’t know why Gabriel choose you I am a much better chose.” Stiles groaned and rolled his head to the side before looking up at her   
“B…Because I won’t kill a child.” He said as his brain started to clear and started to pull at the blinds.

She pulled Stiles shirt up over the bump and rubbed her hands over the skin smiling as Stiles started panic bring tears to his ears “P…Please don’t.” He cried as he tried to pull himself free. The dark hair woman bent down and petted the top of his head   
“Shhhh you shouldn’t be sad your baby’s power will help someone… me.” He cooed as her hands rubbed his bump. “No to work.” She smiled brightly  
“NO!” Stiles cried out. She placed her hands over the swell of Stiles bump feeling the child move under hands   
“Ooooh feel that power.” She hummed as Stiles screamed when he buried her nails into his stomach.   
“STOP STOP PLEAE!” Stiles screams and tried to pull away   
“HOLD THE BRAT DOWN!” She yelled at her two mud men who held Stiles still.

The door was thrown open just as the crazy pitch finished, she looked up to see the pack run inside and attack the mud men turning them to dust. She raised her hand and pinned them to the wall as Stiles sobbed on the table unable to open his eyes. “Stiles…” Derek called to him from where he was pinned “Stiles can you hear me!” He watched the teen turn and cry into his arms.   
“Jessica.” Came an angry voice from the door  
“Oh look who it is Gabriel the most powerful angel there was… what do you think Daddy am I angel now?” She grinned   
“No.” Parrish said watching her “You were always a problem Jessica you could never let it go that you were never meant to be angel.” He told her coldly as he looked around the room, Stiles was still tied to the table crying and the pack was pinned to the wall by stolen power   
“I should have been angel, you denied me that! So I will deny you of another child, I took its power all of it, I’m stronger than you now.” She yelled happily, but she didn’t notice how pinning the pack to the walls were slipping. Parrish moved closer to Stiles and waved his hand over the leather bonds and untied Stiles’ wrists and ankles.   
“Are you? Have you thought about all this power you stole and what it’s doing?”   
“What are you talking about that power is my birth right?” She snarled as Stiles curled up into a ball.

Derek slide off the wall along with Scott, they both ran over to Stiles, Jessica looked around to see them running off “STOP GET AWAY FROM HIM!” She waved her hand only to have both wolves staggered back for a moment before pushing back “No no why is it doing this!” She cried out as Kira slide down helping Lydia stand as she landed awkwardly on her ankle.   
“Stiles open your eyes it’s me.” Derek whispered to him  
“She killed him Derek she killed my baby.” He cried into Derek’s arms, the wolf looked up see Parrish watch as the mad woman tried to us her powers but failing.  
“What’s happening?” She screeched as she fell to the floor   
“The reason why Nephilim can’t become angels, it will drain your own until your human.” Parrish told her as she reached out to grabbed his trousers leg   
“It’s my bi….birth right.” She whimpered. He shook his head as he pulled his leg away and walked over to Stiles.

Stiles just cried into Derek’s chest, the wolf placed his hand on Stiles stomach still feeling the bump and froze “Stiles he’s not dead.” Derek told him as he pulled Stiles face up to look into his mate’s eyes. Parrish stood behind them and touched the bump rubbing gentle circles   
“He’s right my little Nep the baby is okay.” Stiles shook his head not understanding  
“But I felt what she did… how could he…” He couldn’t get his words out as he looked down at his bump with the two hands on it one from his wolf and one from the angel.  
“Just rest Stiles. Derek take him home I will be there soon I just need to deal with a mistake.” Parrish said turning to look at Jessica.


	8. End....maybe

Stiles was at Deaton being looked over, when he felt the first ripple of a contraction even Deaton looked at him when he felt the muscle on Stiles stomach move “Awo?” He said with wince, “Derek!” Stiles whined, the wolf moved closer to the teen and warped his arms around him  
“It will be okay.” He whispered as he kissed his neck  
“The baby is coming.” He said as he buried his face into Derek’s neck, he rubbed his back as Stiles grunted as he felt the next contraction  
“We need to wait for Parrish to get here, he will be able to remove the baby.” The vet said, as he moved to gather items with will need  
“Well where the hell is he?” Derek growled as he felt the teen squeeze his hand in a bone crushing hold.

Parrish walked through the door like nothing happen with his normal wide eyes look and smile “I think someone is ready.” He smiled at Stiles, the teen looked up at him his face red and sweaty  
“Gabriel if you don’t get this baby out of me I will let Derek rip you apart!” Stiles panted. The angel walked over to Stiles and kissed his forehead as he placed his hand on his stomach  
“No just breath it won’t hurt much.” He told him, Stiles closed his eyes as he felt a burning pain in his stomach as he buried his face into Derek’s chest. There was a bright light that made the others turn their heads and close their eyes while Parrish held ball of light as it formed into a solid form of a baby.

Its screams broke out make everyone looked back at the baby in the angel’s arms, Stiles eyes widen and he looked from the baby to his now flat stomach “W…ow.” He whispered as he sat up and looked towards the baby in Parrish arms. The angel smiled and passed the child to Stiles who held him “He’s so beautiful.” Stiles said as Derek looked down at the brown eye baby boy,  
“He is very beautiful Stiles just like you.” The wolf tells him. Deaton turned to the others in the room and pushed them saying that those three need time alone.

Stiles felt tears burn his eyes as he looked at the dark haired baby fussing baby “He is so cute.” He smiled as he started to cry.  
“You did great Stiles.” Parrish smiled “Our baby is perfect.” He told him as he kissed him on the lips, Derek let out a small growl at the angel kissing his mate. “Sorry.” He said with a slight smirk, Stiles wasn’t listening to them as he looked down at his little boy letting his little hand take his fingers and hold onto it “I’m going to name you Harry.” He said “And when your daddies stop growling at each other they can say hello to you.” He whispered as he held him close.

5 years later…  
Stiles moved in with Derek to his loft two years before when Stiles learnt he was pregnant again but this time with Derek’s child. Harry as so excited to have a brother or sister in 9 months, yep instead of having a week long pregnancy like with Harry Stiles has to have the whole 9 months. So when Stiles found out he was pregnant he, Derek and his dad sat down and talk about Stiles moving in with Derek to the loft. John agreed only if they looked for a house nearby, Stiles and Derek agreed and they are still looking.

 

“Mummy!” Harry cried out as he ran into the bed room where Stiles was sleeping, he groaned as he sat up holding on eye open  
“What?” He whispered  
“Laura bit me!” Harry pouted holding up his arm, Stiles hissed when he saw the bite and the blood dripping down onto the floor as he crawled out of bed slapping Derek on the backside. The wolf jumped up and glared at Stiles  
“Laura wolf out on Harry.” Stiles said as he picked up the 5 year old and carried him to the bath room.  
“She just get use to her wolf powers.” Derek sighed as he walked to find the dark haired wolf cub.

Harry sat on the bathroom counter and frowned as Stiles cleaned the blood away “So what did you do this time around?” Stiles asked, Harry pouted and watched the skin that is already healing  
“I didn’t do anything!” Stiles looked at him  
“What did I say about lying to me or your fathers?” Stiles told him with soft tone  
“She as chewing on my batman toy so I bite her ear.” Stiles just looked at him blankly trying to decide whether to laugh or cry, he just settled for sighing and kissing the scared bite on his arm  
“Harry you sister is at a stage where she still learning her wolfy powers and her changing into a wolf at a drop of a sneeze is something we need to work on.” He pulled him off the counter and kissed his forehead “Now go and get changed your papa will be coming off the night shift soon.”  
“YAY PAPA!” Harry yelled running from the room as Derek walks in.

Derek stood there holding a fury black wolf up in his arms still with the bat man toy in her jaws “Harry bite a little too hard.” Derek said looking at the bloody ear  
“Oh my poor Lily Laura.” Stiles whispered as he took the wolf pup into his arms “We will take to see uncle Deaton yeah? He can make sure it’s not going to fall off.” Stiles smiled as the pup nuzzled his neck whimpering.  
“They’ve been acting up since Jordan moved in.” Derek tells Stiles, he looked up at the wolf and sighed as he felt the cold nose of Laura in his ear  
“They are just unsure what is happening, they will settle soon Jordan loves them like he loves us.” Stiles smiles at Derek as he reached out and stoked the side of his face “No don’t you have to get showered and dressed? Your shift starts in an hour and I still got to pack the kids’ stuff if we want to move into the house on Saturday.”  
“Okay oaky mama wolf knows best.” Derek jokes  
“Of course I do.”


End file.
